Sur les traces de Neji Hyûga
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Neji a subitement disparu, Tenten ne se souvient plus de ses coéquipiers... Décidément tout va mal, parviendront ils malgré tout à retrouver leur ami ?
1. Mémoire craquelée

_Me revoici pour une nouvelle fiction et non pas pour la suite de mon histoire **Un avenir incertain**. En réalité au départ cet écrit devait être un one-shot, cependant j'ai vite abandonné l'idée vu que plein de choses me venaient à l'esprit. Et puis cette histoire me trottait vraiment depuis trop longtemps dans la tête donc voilà. Sinon pour plus d'informations, cette fiction est notamment centrée sur l'équipe Neji-Tenten-Lee vous l'aurez deviné. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas cette équipe, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour vous de passer votre chemin, sauf si vraiment la curiosité vous tenaille. Peut-être aimerez-vous après tout ? Bon je crois avoir dit l'essentiel. Ah oui, autre chose... Le rythme de parution de cette fiction risque d'être plus long que celui de mes autres histoires puisque les chapitres ici sont beaucoup plus longs. La preuve ce premier chapitre fait dix bonnes pages Word. Concernant le titre, j'avoue que je ne l'aime pas trop, mais bon... Peut-être que je le changerai, enfin non, enfin je verrai. Bon je vais arrêter de blablater ou vous allez finir par vous endormir devant vos écrans. Bon bah bonne lecture à tous et laissez pleuvoir les reviews !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 : **_Mémoire craquelée  
_

La lannière de cuir heurta encore une fois sa peau, laissant ainsi la chair à vif. Le jeune homme réprima un hurlement de douleur et serra les dents tout en lançant un regard meutrier à son bourreau qui lui souriait d'un air narquois. Une nouvelle fois il tenta de défaire ses liens, mais les entraves d'acier tenaient bons et étaient parfaitement incrustées dans le mur. Il était donc dans l'impossibilité de s'échapper et ça son bourreau le savait et en profitait, s'en donnant à coeur joie. La victime sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa jambe gauche et devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait de son sang.

" Alors ? Vas-tu te décider à parler ? lâcha son tortionnaire.

Le jeune homme réprima une grimace et demeura silencieux, fermant les yeux tout en essayant d'ignorer la douleur présente dans l'intégrité de son corps. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait autant souffert, jamais. Son bourreau sembla insatisfait de l'attitude de son " jouet " puisqu'il leva de nouveau l'arme meurtrière et l'abattit avec force sur le garçon. La plaie présente sur le torse découvert du garçon se rouvrit, laissant s'écouler un liquide carmin. Le tortionnaire eût un rire nerveux avant de lancer le fouet au loin et d'agripper avec force le corps du garçon, lui lacérant le torse à l'aide de ses ongles. Sa victime essaya d'ignorer la douleur et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier et de montrer ainsi sa faiblesse. Il était un ninja, et un ninja ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse même dans pareille situation. Le tortionnaire se décida finalement à mettre fin à la torture, et jetant un dernier regard haineux au jeune homme, disparut par une petite porte de bois moisi, la refermant derrière lui. La jeune victime poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, il était à nouveau seul. Certes dans le noir, mais seul. Son bourreau était enfin parti. Mais il reviendrait, comme toujours, et il répéterait inlassablement la même question, comme toujours. Et lui resterait silencieux, comme toujours.

--------------------------

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit tout d'abord les minces rayons du soleil réchauffer doucement son visage avant d'apercevoir un paysage vert qui lui était inconnu. Elle essaya de bouger sa jambe droite et réprima une légère grimace en sentant qu'elle devait être cassée. La jeune fille parvint tout de même à se mettre debout à l'aide de sa jambe gauche et s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre proche. Elle observa les environs de ses yeux noisettes tout en mettant sa main en visière pour ne pas avoir le soleil dans les yeux. La jeune fille se trouvait en ce moment-même à l'orée d'une forêt et en contrebas s'étendait une petite rivière d'eau claire. Elle s'avança vers la rivière en question en trainant sa jambe blessée derrière elle et plongea ses mains dans l'onde pure, les ramenant ensuite doucement vers elle pour se rincer le visage et boire un peu. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le dos dans l'herbe humide et se mit à réfléchir à ce qui était arrivé avant qu'elle ne se réveille ici. Mais sa mémoire avait du mal à lui revenir et elle ne se souvenait que de quelques brides seulement, à son plus grand désarroi. Elle était pourtant persuadée que deux personnes l'accompagnaient, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de leurs visages.

- Je me demande comment j'ai atterri ici, songea-t-elle en observant pensivement les nuages.

Elle regarda le ciel encore quelques minutes en silence avant de se relever et de regarder droit devant elle. Le mieux qu'elle avait à faire pour le moment était de rentrer chez elle dans son village et de poser quelques questions à Tsunade. Un seul problème subsistait néanmoins, sa jambe droite était hors service et elle ne parviendrait certainement pas à traverser la forêt dans cet état. Déjà fallait-il que cette forêt en question mène à Konoha d'ailleurs, si ce n'était pas le cas la traverser seule et blessée la mènerait problablement à sa perte. Et puis ne pas se souvenir de tout l'agaçait un peu, elle avait la nette impression qu'une partie importante de sa mémoire lui manquait. Et ces deux personnes qui lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, qui étaient-ils déjà ? La jeune fille ne pouvait pas voir parfaitement leurs visages, mais elle était quasiment certaine qu'elle les connaissait.

- Satanée mémoire, maugréa-t-elle.

Soupirant elle entreprit de partir à la recherche d'un peu d'aide. Avec de la chance peut-être qu'elle croiserait quelqu'un qui pourrait lui donner quelques précieux renseignements. Enfin, il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus, mais qui c'est ? Il ne fallait jamais perdre espoir et ça elle le savait. Au même moment qu'elle songeait, un jeune homme s'approcha rapidement d'elle et l'examina attentivement sous les yeux surpris de la jeune fille. Le garçon afficha alors un immense sourire avant de la prendre rapidement dans ses bras, visiblement heureux de la retrouver. La kunoichi lui adressa un regard incrédule tout en se détachant de lui pour l'examiner du regard. C'était un jeune homme du même âge qu'elle, avec la coupe au bol, de gros sourcils et des vêtements verts parfaitement ridicules selon elle.

- Tenten-chan ! s'exclama-t-il. Enfin je te retrouve !

- Excusez-moi, mais comment me connaissez-vous ? interrogea la jeune fille aux macarons.

Le jeune homme demeura un instant stupéfait avant de perdre définitivement son sourire.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Si, mais pas de tout, avoua la jeune fille.

- Le choc a du être plus violent que je ne l'imaginais alors, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Enfin tu te souviens de tout le reste, c'est l'essentiel. Je suis Rock Lee et je fais partie de la même équipe que toi.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Quand je me suis réveillée je me trouvais ici, mais je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu y arriver.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, dut-il admettre. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'il y a eu une explosion et puis j'ai perdu conscience. Nous étions en mission pour Konoha, nous devions nous introduire dans une base ennemie, une base d'Oto si je me souviens bien et éliminer tous les ninjas à l'intérieur. Mais il y a eu un imprévu et tout a soudainement volé en éclats. Mais au fait...

Il se mit à chercher tout autour de lui alors que sa coéquipière lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Rock Lee cessa un instant ses recherches et se tourna vers la jeune fille aux macarons avant de reprendre la parole.

- Où est Neji ?

- Neji ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne te souviens plus... Bon ce n'est pas très grave, nous partirons à sa recherche dès que possible, mais déjà il va falloir s'occuper de ta jambe cassée. Je te préviens tout de suite je n'ai jamais été medic-nin donc le résultat ne risque pas d'être très probant. Le mieux serait de rentrer à Konoha pour soigner ça, mais malheureusement nous nous trouvons assez éloignés de notre village natale.

- Alors cette forêt ne mène pas à Konoha... conclut-elle

- Non, nous ne devons pas être très loin d'Oto ou de Suna, et je ne sais pas s'il y a un autre village proche dans les environs. Même si c'était le cas, il se peut qu'ils aient les ninjas de Konoha en horreur.

Il n'en rajouta pas davantage et posa son sac au sol, fouillant un instant à l'intérieur avant d'en ressortir du désinfectant et quelques bandes. Il posa le tout au sol avant de s'aventurer un peu dans la forêt pour trouver de quoi faire des béquilles. Une fois le matériau trouvé, il se mit à l'ouvrage et construit rapidement deux béquilles sous les yeux attentifs de son amie, avant de s'approcher de Tenten désinfectant en main. Il nettoya et banda la blessure avant de tendre ses créations à sa jeune amie.

- Je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus, s'excusa-t-il. Pardonne-moi.

- Ce n'est rien, lui assura-t-elle en souriant. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

- Le mieux à faire serait de partir à la recherche de Neji immédiatement, mais dans ton état... Je crois que nous allons nous risquer à partir à la recherche d'un petit village, conclut Rock Lee.

- Non, ne te préoccupe pas de moi si il est urgent de chercher ce heu... Neji. Alors allons-y !

Lee l'observa un moment et put percevoir avec un certain amusement la légère grimace de douleur de son amie. Il ne dit rien et hissa son sac sur son dos avant de s'emparer de celui de sa coéquipière et de se mettre en marche. Tenten l'appela pour qu'il revienne, mais celui-ci se contenta de l'inciter à le suivre. Soupirant et n'ayant d'autres choix, la jeune fille se mit à le suivre tout en prenant garde à ne pas poser sa jambe cassée au sol.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plus de deux heures sans rencontrer le moindre petit village. Tenten avait bien essayé durant leur ascension de se rappeler de ses deux coéquipiers et des derniers événements mais rien à faire, c'était le trou noir.

- Nous allons faire une pause ici, lâcha Lee en déposant les deux sacs sur le sol et en observant les environs.

Ils se trouvaient présentement tous deux en haut d'une colline verdoyante baignée par l'astre lumineux. Tenten aurait pu trouver ce spectacle magnifique si elle n'était pas aussi préoccupée par sa perte de mémoire. Rock Lee fit quelques étirements sous le soleil, porta quelques coups de plus en rapides dans le vide avant de finalement aller fouiller dans son sac pour tenter de trouver de quoi manger. En effet il devait être aux alentours de midi et les deux jeunes gens n'avaient encore rien avalé. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sortit quelques morceaux de viande séchée de son sac et entreprit de partir à la recherche de bois pour faire un feu. Il revint avec sa charge et posa le tout au sol.

- Ce serait tellement plus simple avec un Katon, lâcha-t-il.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frotta deux bâtons l'un contre l'autre et parvint enfin à faire un peu de feu. Feu qu'il utilisa pour cuire les morceaux de viande qu'il partagea avec son amie. Tenten le gratifia d'un sourire avant d'entamer sa part.

- Dis-moi Lee, Neji... Qui est-ce dans notre équipe exactement ?

- Pour la plupart du temps c'est le leader, répondit-il. De plus c'est un Hyûga et un combattant hors pair. C'est un garçon assez impassible, pas facilement sociable, et surtout c'est mon plus grand rival.

- Je vois, murmura-t-elle.

- Ca ne doit pas être facile de ne pas se souvenir de ses coéquipiers j'imagine. Ca doit même être frustrant, non ?

Tenten se contenta de hocher positivement la tête, ailleurs. Elle donnerait vraiment n'importe quoi pour se souvenir au moins parfaitement de ces deux personnes qui l'aidaient et la soutenaient dans toutes ses missions. Ne pas se souvenir de ses amis était vraiment la pire des choses et elle en avait à présent la preuve. Rock Lee la contempla encore un moment avant de partir reprendre un peu son entraînement avant de repartir. Tenten s'assit et le regarda faire, impressionnée par tant d'acharnement. Rock Lee devait vraiment être un excellent combattant à en juger par ses techniques de Taijutsu. Par contre ce qui était assez surprenant c'est qu'il ne faisait jamais usage de Ninjutsu. Enfin, il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle non plus n'était pas une grande spécialiste là-dedans, elle préférait largement manier les armes, son domaine de prédilection. Si elle n'avait pas eu la jambe cassée, elle aurait certainement rejoint Lee pour l'aider à s'entraîner, mais malheureusement pour elle, elle se trouvait être blessée.

- Je me demande où peut bien être ce Neji Hyûga...

Rock Lee donna un dernier coup de poing dans le vide avant de rejoindre son amie et de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. La jeune fille s'en saisit et se retrouva de nouveau debout, appuyée contre ses béquilles improvisées. Le jeune homme hissa son sac sur son dos, s'empara du sac de son équipière et les voilà de nouveau repartis. Mais à peine eurent-ils esquissé un pas qu'une présence se fit sentir. Hostile ou non, aucun des deux jeunes gens n'aurait su le dire. Rock Lee se positionna immédiatement devant sa coéquipière, prêt à la défendre au péril de sa vie. L'inconnu les toisa encore un instant en silence, demeurant parfaitement caché et invisible. Lee sentit des perles de sueur recouvrir son front, mais n'y prêta pas garde, tous les sens en éveil. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'étranger ne se dévoile. Commençant à perdre patience, Lee prit la parole.

- Nous savons que vous êtes là ! Montrez-vous bon sang !

- Sinon quoi ?

La voix de l'inconnu avait été comme un souffle, comme un murmure à peine perceptible, simplement portée par le vent. Le jeune homme frissonna, mais ne fut pas déstabilisé pour autant, bien au contraire. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger un équipier il n'hésitait jamais. Jamais il ne laisserait quiconque toucher à Tenten ou lui faire du mal tant qu'il serait vivant. Attaquer des gens blessés était vraiment immorale. Cependant l'étranger ne porta pas une seule fois la main sur les deux jeunes gens et se contenta finalement de sortir de l'ombre d'une démarche silencieuse. Lee le toisa de haut en bas en silence, enveloppé dans un long manteau noir, capuche rabbatue, l'inconnu semblait les sonder du regard. Tenten sentit immédiatement une impression de malaise l'envahir, elle avait comme le sentiment que le nouveau venu parvenait à mettre à jour tous ses secrets comme si... Comme s'il la perçait tout simplement du regard et elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir déjà ressenti ça auparavant, mais quand ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? lança Lee d'une voix sèche.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, fit remarquer l'inconnu.

Lee, peu satisfait de la réponse donnée, se prépara à attaquer. L'intrus esquissa un léger sourire sous sa capuche avant de lever une main en signe de paix. Le jeune homme demeura un moment perplexe.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, se justifia l'inconnu. Je vois que votre amie est blessée. Venez, je vais vous amener chez moi.

- Qui me dit que l'on peut vous faire confiance ? Qui me dit que vous ne nous poignarderez pas dès qu'on aura le dos tourné ? rétorqua Lee, plus méfiant qu'autre chose.

- Rien. Absolument rien, répondit simplement son interlocuteur en descendant la colline.

Lee échangea un regard avec sa jeune amie qui fit un hochement de tête. Les deux jeunes gens partirent donc à la suite de l'étranger, l'esprit baigné d'incertitudes non formulées.

Ils atteignirent au bout d'une heure une petite cabane constituée de rondins de bois. L'inconnu poussa la porte et s'effaça pour laisser le passage à ses deux invités qui hésitèrent un moment avant d'entrer. Tenten fut assez surprise par l'intérieur. Vue de l'extérieure, la petite habitation ne semblait pas bien vaste et pourtant la cabane était belle et bien constituée de trois petites pièces adjacentes. Il y avait ainsi un petit coin cuisine, une chambre avec mini salle de bain intégrée ainsi qu'un petit salon chauffé à l'aide d'une cheminée. Un sofa était également posé face à cette cheminée ainsi qu'une petit table basse. Leur hôte les incita à prendre place dans le sofa avant de se rendre un moment dans la salle de bain, retirant son manteau par la même occasion.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? interrogea Lee en observant plus minutieusement l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix pour l'instant. Tant que je serais blessée je ne pourrais pas t'aider à retrouver Neji, répondit-elle.

- Ta mémoire n'est toujours pas revenue entièrement ? s'enquit-il.

La jeune fille aux macarons hocha négativement la tête, la mine attristée. Lee eût un regard désolé envers sa coéquipière alors que l'inconnu pénétrait de nouveau dans le salon avec de quoi soigner au mieux la jambe de Tenten. Rock Lee leva les yeux vers lui et ne put empêcher un cri de stupeur franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Devant eux ne se tenait plus l'intrus enveloppé dans un long manteau, mais bel et bien une jeune fille de leur âge. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'au creux de son dos avec une élégance désinvolte. Quelques mèches brunes retombaient doucement sur ses yeux bleu-nuit d'une jolie forme amande. Les traits de son visage étaient doux et son teint particulièrement pâle. Elle portait un petit débardeur blanc ainsi qu'un jogging noir.

- Vous êtes une fille ! s'exclama Lee, stupéfait.

La jeune fille en question eût un sourire amusé.

- Bonne déduction ! Je m'appelle Yuko. Par contre il ne me semble pas connaître vos noms. Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous devez venir du village Konoha vu vos bandeaux.

- En effet, approuva Lee, la surprise passée. Je me nomme Rock Lee et voici Tenten Miyako, ma coéquipière. Nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un, mais l'état de la jambe de mon amie ne nous permet pas de mener à bien nos recherches.

- Je vois, lâcha Yuko en s'agenouillant en face de Tenten.

Elle passa délicatement un produit atténuant la douleur sur la jambe meurtrie après avoir défait les bandages provisoires. Une fois ceci fait, elle en attrapa de nouveaux et banda toujours avec douceur le membre blessé avant de placer tant bien que mal une attelle autour de la jambe de la blessée. Tenten la gratifia d'un sourire et Yuko alla jeter les bandages usagées. Elle revint finalement et avant même que Lee ait eu le temps de prendre la parole, la lui ravit :

- C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Une fois que Ryo sera de retour il vous soignera ça en un rien de temps.

- Ryo ? répéta le ninja, incrédule.

- C'est un grand ami à moi. Il me rend souvent visite, il est très doué pour tout ce qui concerne la médecine. Vous verriez avec quelle facilité il malaxe son chakra et... Mais je m'égare un peu. Vous allez rester pour la nuit j'espère ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Tenten resta stupéfaite. La personne en face d'elle semblait si différente de celle qui l'avait sondée quelques minutes plus tôt, c'en était presque alarmant. La jeune fille aux macarons scruta attentivement le visage de leur hôte, mais aucune hostilité n'apparaissait sur celui-ci. Tenten poussa un léger soupir d'apaisement avant de se laisser aller complètement contre le dossier moelleux du sofa. Son ami l'observa faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, elle aurait tout le temps de voir si cette Yuko était du bon côté de la barrière ou non, en attendant tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans l'immédiat c'était d'un peu de sommeil. Certes ils étaient encore dans le milieu de l'après-midi, mais quelle importance ? Sans se poser plus de questions, elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

--------------------------

_Rêve de Tenten_

_Il faisait noir, tout n'était absolument que noirceur. Trois ombres silencieuses bondissaient d'arbres en arbres avec une agilité qui n'était plus à démontrer. Soudainement, le premier de la file stoppa brutalement sur une branche et se laissa tomber au sol, bientôt suivi par ses deux autres équipiers. Pas un bruit à l'horizon. Le silence absolu. Un silence pesant. Oppressant. Le jeune homme qui semblait être le leader se tourna finalement vers les deux autres._

_- Nous allons nous arrêter ici pour la nuit. Si nous avions à nous battre, vous deux seriez désavantagés._

_- Mais enfin Neji, tu ne ressens pas comme... une ambiance malsaine ? interrogea Lee._

_- Si, mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix Lee, trancha finalement le dénommé Neji._

_Le jeune homme à la coupe au bol dut s'incliner et posa lourdement son sac au sol tout en laissant voyager son regard dans toutes les directions. Il savait ce geste inutile, lui n'avait pas la capacité de voir dans le noir, mais après tout... Tenten l'observa faire un moment , amusée par son comportement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Neji et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Certes il n'était pas très bien visible dans le noir, mais tout de même... Le jeune Hyûga, toujours en train de scruter les alentours à l'aide de son byakugan, se tourna vers la jeune fille. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent pour finalement finir par se défaire. Tenten sentit ses joues s'empourprer et se hâta de sortir son sac de couchage afin de se glisser à l'intérieur. Lee ne tarda pas à en faire de même, résigné à devoir rester ici. Neji, lui, resta encore quelques minutes à observer l'horizon et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Aucune étoile ne brillait cette nuit-là. Au bout de deux heures de guet il finit également par s'endormir. A ce moment là, aucune des trois personnes présentes n'aurait pu se douter que leur mission au départ basique allait devenir de plus en plus compliquée et risquée. Tout comme ils ne perçurent pas la présence de deux grands yeux émeraudes qui toisaient les trois jeunes gens en silence pour ensuite disparaître dès le lever du soleil._

_Lee hissa son sac sur son dos et jeta un oeil au leader. Celui-ci était déjà prêt à partir, byakugan enclenché. Le jeune homme à la coupe au bol eût un léger sourire avant de se mettre à sa hauteur. _

_- Tu as fait le guet hier soir ?_

_- Oui, mais j'ai fini par m'endormir. Enfin ce n'est pas très grave, tu as eu tort de t'inquiéter ainsi, nous ne nous sommes pas fait attaquer. Cependant, à un moment, j'ai eu comme l'impression qu'on nous espionnait._

_- Tu crois que nous sommes suivis ?_

_- J'aurais tendance à dire non vu que je n'ai rien aperçu avec mon byakugan, mais mieux vaut tout de même rester prudents, on ne sait jamais._

_- Bien capitaine ! approuva Lee en se mettant en position de garde à vous._

_Tenten ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et lança un bref regard en biais vers Neji. Celui-ci l'ignora et ils reprirent tous trois la route en silence. Ils parvinrent au bout d'un long moment non loin des frontières d'Oto et s'empressèrent de les franchir pour rejoindre le camp qu'ils devaient infiltrer pour ainsi tuer tous les ninjas ennemis sans exception. Une simple mission de routine, un peu plus dangereuse que certaines, mais une simple mission de routine tout de même. Neji usa de son byakugan et indiqua à ses deux coéquipiers qu'il y avait cinq sentinelles qui gardaient l'entrée du bâtiment. Tenten opina doucement du chef et partit à la recherche des sentinelles en question, shurikens en main. Elle était spécialiste dans les meurtres silencieux. Sans tarder davantage elle lança un premier shuriken qui alla se loger dans la poitrine d'un des gardes, se débarrassa de deux autres de la même façon, égorgea l'avant dernier à l'aide d'un kunai et partit à la recherche du dernier sous l'oeil attentif de ses coéquipiers. La jeune fille fit ensuite signe à ses équipiers de la rejoindre devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Neji et Lee ne tardèrent donc pas à venir auprès d'elle._

_- Bien joué Tenten-chan ! la félicita le jeune homme avec un grand sourire._

_- C'était assez facile en fait, ils n'ont rien vu venir ! s'exclama Tenten en souriant._

_- Assez bavardé, allons-y ! lança Neji en exerçant une forte pression sur la porte de fer qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. _

_Il jeta un oeil à l'intérieur, byakugan enclenché, et n'apercevant personne dans le couloir sombre qui se profilait devant lui, incita ses deux amis à le suivre. Tous deux opinèrent de la tête et ils s'élancèrent en même temps que le leader dans le couloir lorsqu'un homme leur barra brusquement la route. Neji eût tôt fait de s'en débarasser avec son Jyuken et ils poursuivirent leur chemin. Le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté semblait vraiment interminable et Tenten sentit la nervosité la gagner, quelque chose les attendrait forcément au bout de ce couloir interminable. Elle sentait qu'un danger se profilait à l'horizon, et pas n'importe lequel. Elle avait la nette impression que cette mission allait différer de toutes celles qu'ils avaient déjà réalisé auparavant. Cependant elle ne fit pas part de ses inquiétudes à ses amis et poursuivit sa course en silence, fermant la marche. Ils coururent ainsi pendant encore au moins un quart d'heures avant de finalement apercevoir le bout de ce long tunnel. Neji stoppa brusquement sa course, les yeux écarquillés de surprise par ce qu'il voyait. Intrigués, Lee et Tenten se rapprochèrent et ouvrirent la bouche de stupeur. Devant eux se profilait un immense jardin avec en son centre une sublime fontaine qui contenait une magnifique eau claire. Des arbres et arbustes étaient plantés ici et là ainsi que de jolis parterres de fleurs. Mais comment un bâtiment qui semblait de taille moyenne vu de l'extérieur pouvait-il être aussi grand de l'intérieur et en plus contenir un jardin si fabuleux ? Pourquoi des ninjas d'Oto prendraient-ils la peine d'entretenir un jardin pareil alors qu'ils étaient sensés se battre au dehors pour conquérir des villages ou essayer tout du moins ?_

_- Je ne... comprends pas... balbutia Lee, incrédule._

_- Je te rassure, moi non plus, lâcha son amie en s'avançant à la hauteur de son leader._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lâcha le jeune Hyûga, surpris._

_- Peut-être qu'ils aiment le jardinage, proposa Rock Lee sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_Plaisanterie qui tomba à l'eau d'ailleurs. Aucun de ses deux amis n'avait envie de rire. Une présence se fit soudainement sentir derrière eux, présence silencieuse, mystérieuse. Neji la sentit et se retourna brusquement, mais une lame effilée, tranchante s'était déjà abattue en direction de Tenten qui tenta de se protéger avec son bras. Peine perdue, et la lame sifflante poursuivit sa route..._

--------------------------

Tenten se réveilla brusquement et poussa un puissant cri de terreur. Alerté par le bruit causé par son amie, Lee se précipita vers elle, inquiet.

- Tenten-chan ? Tenten-chan ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Son amie ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, comme plongée dans un état second. Ca avait été si réel... Et si ce qu'elle avait vu s'était vraiment déroulé dans le passé ? Non, c'était tout simplement impossible ! Et pourtant... Voyant l'inquiétude grandissante dans les yeux de Lee, elle lui répondit finalement avec un sourire forcé.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sûre ? s'enquit-il.

- Si elle te dit que ça va, lâcha une autre voix.

Le jeune homme se retourna et aperçut Yuko en train de les fixer tous les deux, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Quelle heure est-il ? interrogea finalement Tenten.

- Il doit être aux alentours de huit heures du matin, répondit Yuko en jetant un oeil au cadran posé sur la table basse du salon.

- J'ai dormi tout ce temps ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Yuko se contenta d'opiner positivement la tête avant de se rendre en cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Lee la suivit un moment du regard avant de reporter toute son attention sur son équipière. Il avait comme la vague impression qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. D'un autre côté il fallait la comprendre. Elle ne se souvenait plus d'eux et elle avait donc le droit de ne pas avoir encore entièrement confiance en lui. Quelque part cette sensation lui fit mal, très mal. Les liens qu'ils avaient tissé au sein de leur petite équipe était très forts, et savoir que ce lien avait été quelque peu brisé avec la perte soudaine de mémoire de Tenten le peinait vraiment. Enfin c'était ainsi, et puis elle finirait certainement par recouvrer les fragments de mémoire qu'il lui manquait un jour ou l'autre. Oui, tout finirait par redevenir comme avant. Comme avant...

- A quoi tu penses Lee ? interrogea Tenten en le toisant du regard.

- Oh, à rien, répondit Lee d'un ton maladroit. Je pense partir à la recherche d'indices pouvant nous conduire à Neji dès aujourd'hui. Je crois que le mieux à faire serait de chercher près d'Oto où a eu lieu notre mission.

- Tu ne vas pas partir tout seul quand même ?

- Si, affirma-t-il. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés plus longtemps alors que Neji est peut-être retenu prisonnier quelque part.

- Et si tu te fais attaquer ?

- Je me débrouillerai, assura son ami, souriant.

Au même moment, Yuko fit son entrée dans le salon avec un grand plateau dans les mains et posa le tout sur la table basse. Tenten observa encore un instant le jeune homme avant de porter son attention sur le plateau où reposaient briochettes, tartines, pot de pâte à tartiner ainsi que deux grands bols de chocolat chaud.

- Bon appétit tous les deux ! s'exclama joyeusement leur hôte.

- Vous ne mangez pas Yuko-san ? s'étonna le ninja.

- Oh non, j'ai déjà mangé depuis longtemps, assura-t-elle. Je me lève tôt histoire de garder la forme.

- Dites-moi Yuko-san, est-ce que vous êtes ninja ? questionna Lee tout en s'emparant d'une tartine.

- En effet, approuva leur hôte. Cependant je ne suis sous les ordres d'aucun village, j'ai renié celui d'où je venais alors maintenant je vis seule ici et j'aide les gens que je juge apte à avoir ma protection et mon aide.

- Je vois.

- Alors que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? questionna Yuko en prenant place à côté de Tenten.

Lee engloutit rapidement sa tartine avant de répondre d'une voix déterminée.

- Je vais partir à la recherche de mon coéquipier.

- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt attendre que ta coéquipière se soit remise pour partir à sa recherche ?

- Non, je ne peux pas me le permettre, rétorqua-t-il.

- Bien, comme tu voudras. C'est toi qui décide après tout. Cela dit...

Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de conclure sa phrase que l'on toqua subitement contre le battant de la porte d'entrée. Tenten et Lee échangèrent un regard silencieux alors que leur hôte allait ouvrir. Un jeune homme âgé tout au plus de dix-huit ans, fit alors son entrée. Blond, les cheveux mi-longs, les yeux bleus, un physique quasi-parfait, il avait vraiment tout pour plaire. Yuko eût un immense sourire à son encontre et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue pour le saluer.

- On peut dire que tu tombes bien Ryo !

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si enjouée de me voir ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Eh bien pour faire court j'aurais besoin de tes dons pour la médecine pour soigner quelqu'un, avoua la jeune fille.

- Mes services ne sont pas gratuits, rétorqua-t-il, malicieux.

Pour seule réponse, Yuko déposa cette fois-ci un doux baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

- Alors ?

- C'est bon, tu as gagné ! Comme toujours, soupira-t-il, fataliste.

L'adolescente lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de l'entraîner de force vers le salon.

- Elle ne changera jamais, songea intérieurement Ryo.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle où se trouvaient Lee et Tenten. Cette dernière manqua d'ailleurs de peu d'éclater de rire devant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Yuko qui traînait de force un pauvre Ryo à bout de bras. Personne n'aurait su rester parfaitement insensible devant pareil spectacle. Lee demeura un moment incrédule avant de pouffer de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Leur hôte finit par lâcher le pauvre garçon.

- Yuko, tu es vraiment une tortionnaire ! lâcha-t-il sur un ton mélodramatique.

- Je sais oui. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! riposta-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon, finis la plaisanterie. Qui est blessé ? interrogea-t-il en recouvrant son sérieux.

Leur hôte désigna Tenten d'un léger mouvement de tête. Ryo l'observa un moment avant de tomber finalement sur la blessure de celle-ci.

- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas présenté, nota Yuko. Voici Ryo, le jeune homme dont je vous parlais. Ryo, voilà Miyako Tenten, la blessée donc, ainsi que son ami Rock Lee.

- Enchanté.

Sans un mot de plus, Ryo s'avança vers Tenten, s'accroupit pour être face à la jambe blessée et entreprit d'enlever l'attelle ainsi que les bandages. Une fois ceci fait, il passa sa main au dessus de la jambe meurtrie et une légère lumière verte en jaillit, bienfaitrice. Le jeune homme retira sa main au bout de quelques minutes et ordonna à la jeune fille aux macarons d'essayer de bouger la jambe. Ce qu'elle fit sans difficultés sous le regard incrédule de Lee. Ce dernier jeta d'ailleurs un oeil vers Ryo, visiblement admiratif. Tenten le remercia d'un immense sourire chaleureux alors que Yuko incitait son camarade à prendre place pour déjeuner avec eux. Le jeune homme la remercia de son invitation d'un sourire avant de s'asseoir à côté de Tenten.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? interrogea Ryo en attrapant une tartine.

- Nous sommes à la recherche de notre équipier, répondit simplement Lee. Il a disparu on ne sait où.

- Dans ce cas je vous souhaite bonne chance. Pour information, si vous allez droit au nord vous tomberez sur un petit village. C'est là d'où je viens, vous pourrez toujours vous y arrêter pour trouver des informations ou faire quelques réserves. Ensuite si vous continuez votre route un peu plus à l'ouest, vous finirez par tomber nez à nez avec les frontières d'Oto.

- D'accord, merci, lâcha Lee. Tenten, maintenant que ta blessure est guérie nous allons pouvoir repartir.

- Attendez ! s'exclama Yuko en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac rempli de victuailles de toutes sortes. Tenten hésita à le prendre, mais leur hôte le lui mit dans les bras de force.

- Considérez ça comme un cadeau d'au revoir. On se reverra sûrement. En tout cas ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte si vous avez besoin d'aide ! assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup Yuko-san, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, déclara Lee.

- Ce n'est rien voyons, c'était tout à fait naturel. Allez filez maintenant !

Tenten et son ami la gratifièrent d'un dernier sourire, salua d'un signe de main Ryo avant de sortir de la cabane. La jeune fille aux macarons jeta un dernier regard vers la petite bâtisse avant de prendre la route vers le nord accompagnée de Rock Lee. Les recherches risquaient d'êtres longues, très longues... Surtout qu'ils ne détenaient aucun indice. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passsé pour qu'un de ses compagnons de route soit enlevé et lui était tombé inconscient avant même de savoir où et qui avait enlevé Neji Hyûga. Résultat final, ils demeuraient dans une impasse la plus totale, et pourtant l'espoir ne les quitta pas et c'est d'un pas hâtif qu'ils se rendirent au village mentionné par Ryo.

Ils durent faire plusieurs haltes, mais finirent finalement par atteindre Awa no kuni, le village des écumes. Aucune portes d'acier, aucun garde, les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans le village sans problèmes. Plusieurs petites habitations de briques noirs se présentèrent à eux, ils bifurquèrent sur la droite et atteignirent les rives d'un immense lac aux multiples reflets. Tenten resta un moment à le contempler, émerveillé. Lee la tira de sa rêverie, à contre-coeur, lui rappelant rapidement le vrai but de leur venue ici. La jeune fille aux macarons poussa un léger soupir de dépit, mais la vie d'un ami bien qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas, était en jeu.

- Eh vous ! les interpela une voix bourrue.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, surpris. Un homme qui devait certainement être âgé de la trentaine les toisait du haut de ses 1m80. Grand, fort, les cheveux bruns en brousaille, les yeux gris, perçants, l'homme les fixait tous deux avec dureté. Tenten et Lee hésitèrent à lui parler, mais aussitôt l'espression dure de l'homme se changea en un sourire amusé.

- Eh, n'ayez pas peur vous deux, je ne vais pas vous manger !

- Je sais me défendre ! répondit Lee d'un ton sérieux.

- Je n'en doute pas vu votre bandeau de ninja. Bienvenue à Awa no kuni dans tous les cas ! Vous êtes ici en touristes ?

- Pas vraiment non, nous sommes à la recherches d'informations, avoua l'adolescente.

- Vous devriez voir Shizuka alors. Elle sait quasiment tout ce qui se passe à Awa et dans les quelques villages voisins.

- Vraiment ? déclara le jeune homme, les yeux brillants.

L'homme hocha positivement la tête avant de désigner une maison au toit rouge du doigt.

- Elle habite la bicoque là-bas, si elle n'est pas là c'est qu'elle aura du se rendre au marché.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup monsieur.. euh... monsieur...

- Appelle-moi Akio petit, conseilla l'homme avec un sourire. Bon je dois vous laisser, ma femme doit m'attendre. Bon séjour ici !

- Merci, lâchèrent en choeur les deux amis."

Et c'est sans plus tarder que les deux compagnons se rendirent chez Shizuka. Espérant ainsi avoir quelques indices pour retrouver leur ami.

**A suivre... **


	2. Un voyage mouvementé

_Me revoici me revoiloù avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Oui je sais j'ai été longue à poster, mais j'ai aussi d'autres fictions à continuer et une vie à côté donc ne m'en veuillez pas s'il vous plaît. Pour commencer un grand remerciement à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je vous adore tout simplement !_

**Princesse d'Argent : **_Merci pour ta review et merci de me lire, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Eh oui, je sais que c'est ton équipe préférée. Faut avouer que moi aussi je l'adore cette petite équipe et on ne la voit pas souvent à l'action. Il fallait donc absolument remédier à cela ! lol Ne t'en fais pas, Akio dans cette fiction n'est pas méchant et c'est plus un personnage secondaire, tu ne le reverras plus dès maintenant, enfin tout du moins pour l'instant. Cela dit je te souhaite une agréable lecture et bonne continuation pour tes propres écrits._

**Tsukieina : **_Merci pour ta review, contente que ma fiction te plaise autant. Eh oui j'adore le suspens et il est également possible qu'il y ait du Neji/Tenten en effet. lol Cela dit je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longtemps et je vais te laisser lire la suite._

**Nefer Neferou Aton : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ton compliment par la même occasion. Sinon concernant le nom de famille de Tenten, pour l'instant ça n'a pas vaiment beaucoup d'importance je dois dire. Cela dit je te laisse dès à présent lire le chapitre 2._

**tchingtchong : **_Merci pour ta review et voici sans plus tarder le chapitre 2. lol_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** _Un voyage mouvementé_

La porte de bois moisi s'ouvrit dans un grincement effroyable, laissant apparaître la silhouette du tortionnaire. Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux, croisant par la même occasion les prunelles noires de son bourreau. Il essaya de se débattre pour se dégager des entraves, en vain... C'était inutile et il le savait bien, mais c'était devenu un réflexe. Chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, il s'attendait à revoir son tortionnaire et il ne se trompait jamais. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard narquois tout en s'approchant, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Le jeune homme serra les dents de rage, impuissant. Le bourreau n'y prit pas garde, s'armant simplement d'un poignard accroché à sa ceinture et à la lame particulièrement effilée. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'adolescent et commença à entailler lentement le torse de sa victime. La blessure s'ouvrit de nouveau et le jeune homme dut réprimer un hurlement de douleur alors que du sang s'écoulait lentement de la plaie mise à vif. Le bourreau ne prit pas garde aux expressions du visage de l'adolescent et continua lentement sa torture, enfonçant plus profondément encore le poignard dans la chair. Le jeune homme souffrait le martyre et n'espérait qu'une chose... Sortir d'ici au plus vite ! Mais il savait que toute fuite lui était impossible, malheureusement. De plus son chakra était à son niveau le plus bas et aucun moyen de le récupérer avec le peu de nourriture qu'on daignait lui offrir. Et en plus de cela il devait supporter chaque jour les tortures que lui infligeaient cet homme. Celui-ci cessa un instant son sale boulot, fixant sa victime de ses yeux noirs.

" Alors ? Vas-tu te décider à parler ? lâcha son tortionnaire.

Comme à l'accoutumée, l'adolescent demeura parfaitement silencieux. Son bourreau sentit la rage monter en lui et s'apprêta à lui transpercer le coeur lorsqu'une main le retint au dernier moment. La nouvelle venue le fixa d'un regard sévère tout en lui arrachant l'arme des mains. L'homme poussa un grognement mécontent avant de s'en aller non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard haineux vers le jeune homme attaché. La jeune femme hocha la tête de droite à gauche avant d'accrocher l'arme du bourreau à sa ceinture. Elle lança un regard en biais vers la victime recouverte de contusions multiples avant de commencer à partir. L'adolescent essaya de tendre la main en avant, espérant la faire revenir vers lui pour lui parler, l'interroger, mais elle avait déjà disparu...

-------------------------

Nos deux amis hésitèrent longuement avant d'aller toquer contre le battant de la porte de la maison au toit rouge. Puis finalement se fut Lee qui prit l'initiative de frapper. Des pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur une jeune femme qui devait être âgée tout au plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux auburn encadraient son visage angélique et ses yeux turquoises toisaient les deux ninjas avec étonnement.

- Oui ? C'est pour quoi ? interrogea-t-il.

Tenten voulut prendre la parole, mais son coéquipier la devança.

- Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions. Un certain Akio nous a dit que vous pourriez peut-être nous renseigner.

- Ah ce cher Akio ! s'exclama Shizuka avec amusement. Incapable de tenir sa langue celui-là... Mais je vous en prie entrez et ne faites pas attention au désordre.

Les deux ninjas s'exécutèrent, traversant un long couloir de couleur terne avant de déboucher dans un petit salon chauffé par une cheminée. Shizuka les incita vivement à prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir noir avant de se rendre en cuisine et d'en revenir avec un immense panier rempli de biscuits en tout genre. Tenten et Lee la gratifièrent d'un sourire alors que la jeune femme prenait également place dans l'un des canapés, donnant par la même occasion un léger coup de pied dans une balle qui traînait sur le sol.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous désirez savoir ? les questionna-t-elle en attrapant un biscuit.

- Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler d'un certain Neji Hyûga ? s'enquit Rock Lee.

- Neji Hyûga tu dis ? répéta Shizuka, pensive. Ce nom ne me dit rien, désolée.

- Vous n'avez pas non plus entendu parler de ninjas de Konoha ? interrogea Tenten avec espoir.

Leur hôte demeura un moment silencieuse, semblant fouiller au plus profond de sa mémoire. La jeune fille aux macarons l'observait anxieusement, espérant au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle saurait quelque chose sur ce Neji. Ce garçon qui était son équipier, son ami. Celui qu'elle avait malheureusement oublié. A cette pensée, Tenten manqua de pleurer, mais se ressaisit bien vite alors que la jeune femme prenait la parole.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'un ninja de Konoha avait été capturé je crois. Mais je ne sais plus trop par qui, et puis je ne suis pas sûre du tout qu'il s'agissait de votre ami, les informa-t-elle. Cela dit, on dit qu'il se passe de drôles de choses à Oto.

- Quel genre de choses ? s'enquit la kunoichi.

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais si vous désirez obtenir des informations vous devriez vous rendre là-bas.

- D'accord, merci quand même pour les informations Shizuka-san, lâcha Lee en se levant.

- Vous ne restez pas ? demanda la jeune femme, quelque peu déçue.

- Nous aimerions retrouver note ami au plus vite. Nous ne pouvons pas tarder davantage, s'excusa le jeune homme.

- Je comprends. Faites bonne route.

Les deux compagnons la remercièrent avant de prendre congé. Il s'arrêtèrent un moment près du lac pour pouvoir casser la croûte avant de quitter le village. Tenten se tourna aussitôt vers son équipier, l'interrogeant sur la marche à suivre.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autres options Tenten-chan. Nous devons nous rendre à Oto. Je ne rentrerai pas sans Neji !

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Lee devait vraiment être un ami des plus fidèles, elle en était quasiment persuadée. Bien qu'elle ne souvenait plus de ses coéquipiers quelques brides lui revenaient tout de même de temps en temps. Mais des brides de souvenirs si insignifiantes... Elle voulait recouvrer sa mémoire au plus vite, elle n'en pouvait plus de savoir que Lee savait tout d'elle, qu'il se rappelait de tous les moments passés ensemble alors qu'elle... Elle secoua vivement la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, ce n'était pas le moment d'être pessimiste, il y avait plus urgent à faire.

- En revanche, le voyage risque d'être un peu long. Si on veut pouvoir le raccourcir un peu on va devoir courir le plus longtemps possible, déclara le jeune homme en fixant l'horizon. Espérons que Neji sera là-bas et qu'il sera en vie.

Tenten hocha positivement la tête et il s'élancèrent tous deux vers la plaine, courant à vive allure. Quand le soleil fit place à la lune, nos deux amis se retrouvèrent à la lisière d'une forêt. Lee posa rapidement son sac au sol avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille aux macarons qui s'était assise à même le sol.

- Je vais vérifier s'il n'y a pas de dangers, l'informa son ami. Reste tout de même sur tes gardes.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, lui assura la kunoichi.

Rassuré, le jeune homme entreprit de fouiller les environs juste au cas où alors que Tenten sentait peu à peu ses paupières s'alourdir. Elle voulut lutter contre ce phénomène, essaya de demeurer les yeux ouverts, mais se fut peine perdue. La fatigue eût tôt fait de briser ses dernières défenses et elle s'endormit.

-------------------------

_Rève de Tenten_

_Une présence se fit soudainement sentir derrière eux, présence silencieuse, mystérieuse. Neji la sentit et se retourna brusquement, mais une lame effilée, tranchante s'était déjà abattue en direction de Tenten qui tenta de se protéger avec son bras. Peine perdue, et la lame sifflante poursuivit sa route...et entailla par la même occasion profondément l'épaule de la jeune fille qui réprima tant bien que mal un cri de douleur. Neji voulut attaquer l'importun, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu à son plus grand désarroi. Tenten passa une main sur sa blessure tout en grimaçant alors que la lame refaisait de nouveau surface, tentant cette fois-ci de toucher Rock Lee. Mais celui-ci esquiva facilement le coup et nos trois compagnons purent enfin voir à qui ils avaient à faire. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes. De taille élancée, elle portait un ensemble particulièrement sombre et tenait à la main une grande épée, celle-là même qui avait blessé quelques minutes plus tôt la jeune fille aux macarons._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Neji d'une voix froide._

_- C'est à moi de vous poser cette question, rétorqua calmement son adversaire. Des ninjas de Konoha n'ont rien à faire ici. Partez ou je serais dans l'obligation de vous tuer._

_Pour seule réponse, nos trois amis se mirent en position de combat. La jeune femme eût un sourire désolé avant de se mettre elle aussi en position, épée placée à l'horizontale. _

_- Je me nomme Harumi, kunoichi d'Oto, au service de mon Maître. _

_Lee, toujours aussi agité qu'il était, fut le premier à fuser vers son adversaire, prêt à lui faire goûter ses puissants coups de taijutsu. Nullement inquiète, la jeune femme eût tôt fait de disparaître avant de réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin. Elle plaça alors son épée à la verticale avant de composer des signes à une seule main sous l'oeil stupéfait des trois amis._

_- Elle m'a l'air expérimentée, nota Tenten en enserrant son épaule blessée d'un bandage provisoire._

_- Peu importe, lâcha le jeune Hyûga. Nous avons une mission et ce n'est pas elle qui va nous empêcher de l'accomplir._

_- Ok._

_Tenten s'arma rapidement de quelques kunais qu'elle lança rapidement vers Harumi qui conclut au même moment sa série de signes. La jeune femme esquiva les kunais lancés par la jeune fille aux macarons alors que la lame de son épée prenait peu à peu une couleur rougeâtre. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se précipita vers Rock Lee épée en avant. Ce dernier esquiva les coups à l'aide d'acrobaties plus ou moins diverses avant de parvenir à toucher son adversaire en pleine mâchoire. Celle-ci recula quelque peu sous la force du coup avant de tenter d'administrer un coup horizontale de sa lame sur le jeune homme qui dut parer à deux mains, se brûlant par la même occasion les doigts._

_- Katon ! La lame enflammée !_

_Des flammes redoutables se mirent à tournoyer à toute vitesse autour de la lame sous l'oeil surpris de l'adolescent à la coupe au bol. Tenten essaya une nouvelle fois d'envoyer un jet de kunais vers Harumi qui para facilement à l'aide de son arme. Neji, lassé de rester en arrière, se décida finalement à venir en aide à son coéquipier. Harumi l'ignora et de sa lame enflammée, parvint à brûler quelque peu le pauvre Lee. Ce dernier ignora la douleur qui l'élançait dans le bras gauche et bondit dans les airs pour pouvoirs asséner un puissant coup de pied marteau à son adversaire qui se prépara d'hors et déjà à contrer. Cependant le Hyûga profita de son innatention pour pouvoir la toucher à l'aide de son Jyuken. Harumi reçut le coup de plein fouet et tituba un peu, esquivant au dernier moment l'attaque de Lee. La jeune femme sentit alors un goût âcre dans sa gorge, tomba à genoux et se mit à cracher du sang sous l'oeil imperturbable de Neji._

_- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? balbutia-t-elle, surprise._

_- Jyuken, répondit simplement le Hyûga. Cela me permet d'infliger des dégâts internes à mes adversaires._

_- Jyuken ? répéta lentement Harumi. Je me souviens maintenant, on m'en avait parlé. Je dois avoué que c'est bougrement efficace, cependant..._

_Elle se releva lentement, essuyant par la même occasion le sang qui entourait sa bouche._

_- ... Il en faudra beaucoup plus pour pouvoir me vaincre !_

_La jeune fille aux macarons restée en arrière, invoqua au même moment une de ses nouvelles armes et la lança droit sur son adversaire. La bombe rose aux épines mauves explosa dans un tonitruant BOUM, éjectant par la même occasion Harumi quelques mètres plus loin. Cette dernière se releva tout de même péniblement tout en crachant du sang. Neji s'approcha et l'attrapa par la gorge, serrant un peu et l'obligeant par la même occasion à le regarder droit dans les yeux._

_- Sommes- nous bien dans la base d'Oto et que fait ce jardin ici ? questionna-t-il durement._

_- Rien ne m'oblige à te répondre._

_A cette réponse, Neji resserra davantage sa poigne sur la gorge de son adversaire. Celle-ci se mit quelque peu à suffoquer, crachant du sang à intervalles réguliers, mais elle demeura parfaitement silencieuse. Lee et Tenten s'approchèrent et interrogèrent leur leader du regard._

_- Elle ne veut rien dire, soupira-t-il en la relâchant._

_- Vous ne ferez... pas long feu ici, balbutia Harumi, tremblant malgré elle. Concernant ce jardin... Ne l'abîmez pas c'est tout ce que je vous demande._

_- Et pourquoi cela ? questionna le Hyûga, impassible._

_- J'ai passé des années entières à m'occuper de ce petit coin de paradis. Je ne veux pas que des individus comme vous réduisent à néant tous mes efforts ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement en tombant soudainement au sol, mal en point._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Rock Lee à son leader._

_- Laissons là ici et ne touchez pas à ce jardin._

_- Serais-tu devenu sensible Neji ? lâcha Tenten, amusée._

_Le jeune homme ne releva pas et commença à partir, bientôt rejoint par ses deux équipiers. Harumi les observa partir en silence avant de porter son regard sur l'ensemble du jardin. _

_- On dirait bien que plus personne ne pourra s'occuper de tout ça, soupira-t-elle. Si je meurs évidemment..._

_Nos trois compagnons stoppèrent devant une immense porte de marbre sur laquelle avait été gravé le signe d'Oto. Neji s'avança et poussa la porte avec force. Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement en grinçant, laissant apparaître une ouverture de laquelle jaillit une vive lumière. Aveuglés, les trois amis entreprirent de se protéger les yeux à l'aide de leur bras alors que la lumière se dissipait peu à peu, laissant place à une légère clarté. Ils échangèrent tous trois un regard entendu avant de poursuivre leur chemin._

-------------------------

- Tenten-chan ! Tenten-chan !

La jeune fille se sentit brusquement secouée dans tous les sens et se réveilla en sursaut, tombant nez à nez avec le jeune homme à la coupe au bol. Celui-ci eût un léger sourire amusé en la voyant encore à moitié réveillée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? maugréa-t-elle à l'encontre de Lee.

- Il fait jour, répondit simplement son ami en lui tendant quelques fruits qu'il avait cueilli.

- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle. J'ai dormi tout ce temps ?

- En effet, approuva-t-il. Quand je suis revenu de mon inspection tu dormais profondément et je n'ai pas osé te réveiller.

Lee était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Sans plus tarder elle s'empara des fruits proposés avant de les manger. Tout en dégustant elle repensa au rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait eu comme l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la suite de celui qu'elle avait déjà fait auparavant.

- Un problème ? demanda Lee, soudainement inquiet.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-elle en lui souriant.

Le jeune homme demeura un moment sceptique avant de sourire à nouveau, prenant place à côté de son équipière, lui piquant quelques fruits par la même occasion.

- Et ta mémoire ? continua son ami.

- Ce n'est pas encore ça, dut-elle avouer.

- Elle reviendra, déclara le jeune homme. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

- Tu dois avoir raison.

Pour seule réponse, le ninja de Konoha se leva et attrapa son sac alors que son amie faisait de même, prête à le suivre. Les deux jeunes gens jetèrent un oeil à la forêt qui s'étendait devant eux avant de s'y engager, espérant intérieurement qu'ils ne se perdraient pas. Non pas que leur sens de l'orientation soit médiocre, mais sans le byakugan de Neji... Chassant cette pensée de son esprit, Lee bondit sur une branche pour pouvoir poursuivre sa route en hauteur alors que la jeune fille aux macarons courait sur le sol, surveillant les alentours du coin de l'oeil. Il fallait être prudent, on ne pouvait jamais savoir à l'avance sur qui on allait tomber. Nos deux amis coururent ou bondirent pendant des heures avant de finalement déboucher sur la sortie. Les rayons du soleil vinrent éclairer leurs visages qu'ils cachèrent à l'aide de leurs bras alors qu'une ombre massive s'élançait vers eux. Lee fut le premier à l'apercevoir et poussa son équipière sur le côté, empêchant l'animal de l'attaquer.

- C'était juste, souffla Tenten.

- Attention ! Il revient j'ai l'impression.

En effet, l'animal bondit de nouveau sur eux, mais sa mâchoire se referma sur le vide, les deux amis ayant eu juste le temps de bondir pour se mettre à l'abri dans un arbre. Se fut seulement à ce moment-là que la jeune fille aux macarons se risqua à jeter un oeil en bas, détaillant l'animal du regard. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un loup à la fourrure hirsute complètement noire et ses yeux gris en amande les fixaient d'un air avide. Le loup se pourlêcha les babines à l'idée de faire de nos deux compagnons son festin du jour. Tenten, n'ayant aucune envie de finir dans l'estomac du canidé, s'empara de plusieurs kunais avant de se mettre debout pour pouvoir mieux viser sa cible sous l'oeil attentif de son ami.

- Ne le rate pas, conseilla Lee.

- Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu raté ma cible ? rétorqua la kunoichi, amusée.

Rock Lee voulut ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer, vaincu. Tenten eût un léger sourire victorieux avant de lancer le jet de kunais qui alla heurter l'animal dans le flanc, faisant jaillir un flot de sang. Le loup s'affaissa alors lentement au sol alors que ses yeux se fermaient peut-être à jamais. Soulagés, les deux ninjas descendirent de leur perchoir et jetèrent un oeil à l'horizon. Devant eux s'étendaient des champs à perte de vue ainsi qu'un ruisseau qui coulait doucement non loin. Tenten et Lee se hâtèrent de se réapprovisionner en eau sous l'oeil curieux de quelques villageois qui vivaient non loin. La jeune fille aux macarons interpela une petite fille, lui demandant gentiment où ils se trouvaient.

- Vous êtes dans un village près d'Oto, répondit simplement l'enfant. A Nira pour être plus exacte. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le coin ?

- Nous nous rendons à Oto, répondit simplement Tenten.

- Ma maman m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas aller là-bas, c'est dangereux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons prudents, assura la kunoichi en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de la petite fille.

Au même moment, un homme à la longue chevelure argentée fit son apparition, haletant. Il héla ensuite rapidement tous les villageois, les incitant à l'écouter. Les gens se regardèrent entre eux, intrigués et avides d'en savoir davantage. L'homme reprit finalement son souffle et commença à parler d'un ton assez haut pour pouvoir être entendu de tous.

- Un loup a été tué ! Nous devons fuir ! s'exclama-t-il.

Des " Quoi ? " et des " Comment ? " commencèrent à fuser parmi la foule alors que Tenten et Lee échangeaient un regard inquiet. Et s'il s'agissait du loup qu'ils avaient tué justement ?

- Laissez toutes vos affaires ici, les autres loups ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer pour nous faire la peau. Nous avions fait un pacte et quelqu'un l'a violé ! Il sera puni, mais pour le moment, fuyez !

Les villageois ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et emmenant leurs enfants et quelques affaires, commencèrent à fuir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? interrogea Lee.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? s'étonna un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Les loups ont leur territoire dans la forêt. Du moment qu'on ne leur faisait pas de mal ils ne nous attaquaient pas, mais avec cet accident...

- Mais n'y a -t-il pas moyen d'empêcher que ce village soit attaqué ? interrogea Tenten, culpabilisant quelque peu.

- A moins de combattre les loups... Mais n'y songez pas une seconde vous n'auriez aucun chance. Ils doivent être une bonne dizaine là-bas et ninjas ou non vous ne feriez pas le poids. Allez vous-en, c'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire.

Et sans en rajouter davantage, il s'en alla au pas de course alors que Tenten interrogeait son ami du regard.

- Que fais-tu de Neji ?

- L'avenir d'un village est en jeu Lee et tout ça par ma faute, et tu le sais bien, rétorqua vivement sa coéquipière.

- Comment veux-tu que l'on remporte la victoire contre une meute entière ?

- Prends ça comme un défi, déclara Tenten en s'armant déjà de shurikens.

- Je relèverai n'importe quel défi ! s'exclama Lee, les yeux flamboyants.

La kunoichi demeura un moment surprise devant ce revirement, mais n'y prit pas réellement garde. Après tout, peut-être était-il tout le temps comme ça. Cela dit, au moins il avait l'air remonté à bloc et semblait prêt à déplacer des montagnes.

- Débarrassons-nous de ces maudites bestioles et reprenons la route vers Oto ! poursuivit Lee, déterminé et prêt à en découdre.

- Je préfère te voir comme ça, dut-elle avouer.

La meute ne tarda pas à faire son apparition au devant de nos deux amis. Tous montraient les crocs, visiblement très en colère. Et moins d'une minutes plus tard, ils bondissaient déjà crocs en avant sur les deux ninjas. Tenten se débarrassa rapidement de l'un des loups qui avait agrippé ses vêtements et lança un bon jet de shurikens sur deux des animaux qui s'affaisèrent au sol dans une mare de sang. Deux autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre alors que Lee en achevait trois autres à l'aide de deux kunais bien aiguisés. Tout allait donc bien pour nos deux compagnons dans le meilleur des mondes et les loups ne leur posaient aucun problème jusqu'à ce que...

- Eh vous ! interpela une voix bourru. Qu'est-ce que vous faites- là ? Laissez ces loups tranquilles !

- Pas question ! rétorqua Tenten en évitant un assaut d'un des canidés. Ils veulent attaquer le village !

- Vous avez tué l'un des leurs ! protesta la voix.

La kunoichi ne répliqua pas et s'apprêta à achever l'avant dernier loup avant de se faire bloquer le poignet par une main puissante. Elle se débattit pour se dégager de cette puissante poigne, mais l'homme ne daigna pas la lâcher, renforçant sa prise sur le poignet de la demoiselle.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Te lâcher et te laisser tuer Shinro ? Ne rêve pas, c'est l'un des plus vieux de la meute et mon ami. Je ne te laisserai pas le plaisir de l'achever espèce de monstre.

Lee voulut venir à la rescousse de son amie, mais un loup à la fourrure grise en profita pour l'attaquer par derrière et ils roulèrent tous deux au sol. Par un violent mouvement, Tenten parvint finalement à se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme et vint en aide à Lee en donnant un puissant coup de pied à son agresseur. La kunoichi sortit deux autres kunais, prête à tuer le loup qui avait voulu faire de son ami son dîner, mais l'homme s'interposa et nos deux amis purent avoir tout le loisir de le détailler davantage. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années tout au plus, brun aux yeux jaunes. Il portait des vêtements amples grisâtres et s'était placé devant les deux animaux restants pour pouvoir les protéger de leurs agresseurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Tenten.

- Nous ne pouvons plus traîner ici plus longtemps, répondit son compagnon. Partons !

Elle hocha positivement la tête et il s'en allèrent tous deux à vive allure, laissant l'homme tranquille avec les deux animaux.

- Je me demande tout de même de qui il s'agissait exactement...

- Ce n'est pas le plus important, lâcha Rock Lee.

- Et si je te dis qu'ils nous poursuivent, ce n'est pas important ? demanda son amie en se retournant.

- Quoi ! s'exclama son ami en stoppant brusquement.

L'adolescente lui prit rapidement le bras et le tira en avant, l'incitant à presser à l'allure. Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner alors que l'homme accompagné de ses deux loups abandonnait la poursuite au plus grand bonheur des deux jeunes gens qui reprirent leur route en courant.

-------------------------

- Ils approchent...

- Combien de temps ?

- 2 jours, trois jours maximum, répondit-il.

- Bien, ce sera amplement suffisant.

- Que fait-on pour... ?

- Il refuse toujours de... ?

- Oui.

Un homme à la stature impressionnante quitta le fauteuil dans lequel il avait pris place et fixa son subordonné de ses grands yeux sombres. Ce dernier hésita entre reculer et baisser les yeux ou lui tenir tête. Il pencha pour la première solution et baissa la tête sous le regard satisfait de son supérieur. Celui-ci reprit la parole :

- Ce n'est vraiment qu'un bon à rien. Je savais qu'il n'était pas aussi compétent qu'on le disait. Notre maître risque bientôt de nous tomber dessus si nous n'obtenons aucun résultat.

- Que fait-on ? demanda son subordonné.

- Question idiote ! Va la chercher et amène-la dans mon bureau, nous avons à discuter.

- Bien.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure noire de jais et aux yeux saphirs quitta rapidement le bureau de son supérieur et entreprit de partir à la recherche de la personne désirée. Il parcourut plusieurs couloirs à la va vite, percutant par moments d'autres ninjas. Il tomba ensuite nez à nez au bout d'un couloir avec une jeune femme à la taille élancée, aux longs cheveux auburn et aux magnifiques yeux saphirs. Il demeura un moment bouche bée devant pareille beauté avant de finalement daigner à ouvrir la bouche.

- Le patron vous demande, Oki.

- Bien, j'y vais de ce pas.

Et sans tarder davantage, elle prit congé et se rendit dans l'antre de son patron. Celui-ci l'accueuilla d'un simple sourire avant de l'inviter à prendre place dans un des fauteuils disposés en face du bureau. Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire, posant ses deux mains sur ses genoux, serrant nerveusement les pans de tissu de sa jupe. L'homme la regarda faire, visiblement amusé par la nervosité qui émanait de cette jeune femme.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous vous y connaissiez en torture, est-ce que je me trompe ?

- N'est-ce pas Hiro qui s'occupe de ce travail normalement ? rétorqua calmement la jeune femmme, toute trace de nervosité l'ayant quitté.

- En effet, mais il s'avère que notre jeune ami n'a toujours rien dit et le temps qu'il nous reste se réduit considérablement. Et c'est donc pour cette raison que j'ai renvoyé Hiro, ce qui fait de vous notre nouveau bourreau. Je veux que vous le fassiez parler d'ici au moins deux jours, si vous échouez...

Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers elle, approchant doucement ses lèvres de l'oreille de la kunoichi.

- ... Je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas.

Les yeux de Oki s'écarquillèrent, mais elle resta parfaitement silencieuse. L'homme sembla satisfait et reprit tranquillement sa place.

- Je vous laisse carte blanche, ne me décevez pas Oki.

- Bien monsieur, approuva la jeune femme en se levant.

Elle salua son supérieur d'un léger mouvement de bras avant de sortir de la pièce tout en fermant précautieusement la porte derrière elle. Elle s'écroula ensuite doucement le long de la porte, les mains posées contre son visage. Horrifiée à l'idée de devoir exercer à nouveau ce métier qu'elle haïssait plus que tout, horrifiée de devoir à nouveau torturer un être humain comme elle, horrifiée rien qu'à l'idée d'entendre sa victime crier grâce. Instinctivement elle posa ses deux mains contre ses oreilles tout en murmurant des " Pas ça ! " et des " Je ne peux pas ! ". Ses collègues l'observèrent à la dérobée, préférant ne faire aucun commentaire.

-------------------------

Les deux jeunes gens cessèrent leur course au bout de quatre bonnes heures, exténués. Rock Lee se laissa tomber à même le sol, manquant de peu de glisser dans la rivière qu'ils surplombaient, à cause de l'herbe glissante. Tenten s'approcha alors doucement vers son camarade, un léger sourire de prédateur au coin des lèvres. Lee hésita un instant entre rester et fuir le plus loin possible de son équipière. Il pencha pour la deuxième solution et voulut se lever pour s'enfuir et échapper à son amie, mais Tenten ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le poussa de toutes ses forces. En dernier recours, Lee s'agrippa à la kunoichi pour ne pas tomber, mais se fut peine perdue et les deux jeunes gens finirent leur course dans la rivière. Ils s'échangèrent tous deux un regard incendiaire avant d'éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

- Voyons le bon côté des choses, un bain ça ne fait jamais de mal après tout, lâcha Lee avec le sourire.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'entraîner avec toi tu sais.

- Et te laisser tranquillement sur la terre ferme au sec ? Hors de question ! rétorqua son ami.

- Et ça se dit ami ?

- En effet, mademoiselle Tenten. Cela dit, nous ferions mieux de sortir de là parce que l'eau n'est pas très chaude.

Il ne rajouta rien d'autre et se hissa sur la terre ferme avant de déraper et de retomber tête la première dans l'eau. La réaction de Tenten ne se fit pas attendre et elle partit dans un fou rire incroyable sous l'oeil vexé de son équipier.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, grommela l'adolescent à la coupe au bol.

Tenten ne répondit rien et se mit à l'éclabousser. Loin de se laisser faire, il ne tarda pas à en faire de même. Ils restèrent encore plusieurs minutes à jouer dans l'eau avant de finalement se décider à sortir pour se sécher. Lee se débarassa de son haut et partit à la recherche de quelques morceaux de bois pour faire un feu alors que Tenten s'étendait de tout son long sur l'herbe, repensant au rêve qu'elle avait fait. Elle se demandait intérieurement si elle devait en parler à Lee ou non. D'un autre côté la jeune fille ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et peut-être ne s'agissait-il que d'un rêve après tout. A moins que ce ne soit son subconscient, dans ce cas il serait possible que ce qu'elle voyait en rêve soit en réalité ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne perde les souvenirs concernant la base d'Oto et ceux concernant ses deux équipiers. Tenten poussa un profond soupir, las. Le jeune homme à la coupe au bol ne tarda pas à la rejoindre avec qulques morceaux de bois qu'il fit s'embraser. Il mit ensuite à cuire les quelques proies qu'il avait capturé et ils se mirent tous deux à manger tout en regardant danser les flammes devant leurs yeux.

- Nous atteindrons sûrement bientôt Oto, déclara Rock Lee en avalant un morceau de viande. Là-bas nous devrions pouvoir recueillir des infos sur Neji. Au pire nous devrons en informer Hokage-sama.

- Si nous mettons Tsunade-sama au courant, elle risque de nous demander de rentrer même sans Neji.

- Il faut la comprendre, dut admettre son compagnon. Il y a une déferlante de missions en ce moment et elle manque de ninjas compétents.

- Mais la vie d'un coéquipier n'est-elle pas plus importante ?

- Si Neji était encore avec nous, tu peux être sûr qu'il t'aurait répondu que la mission passait avant tout, lâcha calmement le ninja.

- Lee... commença-t-elle.

Elle voulut lui révéler l'existence de ses rêves avant de se raviser. C'était tout à fait ridicule, il n'y avait pas besoin de l'embêter avec ça. Cependant, Lee n'allait pas laisser tomber le morceau aussi facilement et l'incita à poursuivre sa phrase. Son amie ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole avant de la refermer, réfléchissant intensément à ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on va réellement pouvoir retrouver Neji ?

- J'avoue qu'il m'arrive parfois de douter, admit-il. Mais en repensant à tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble... Tout ça me redonne du courage et de l'espoir pour continuer. De plus je ne l'ai pas encore battu et je ne le lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurai pas réussi à avoir le dessus sur lui !

- Je vois...

Lee prit les deux mains de sa coéquipière dans les siennes avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Tenten.

- Nous le retrouverons."

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors que Tenten ne tardait pas à sourire à son tour.

**A suivre... **


End file.
